


explanations

by tstske



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstske/pseuds/tstske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are there bandages on the outside of your uniform, Leon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	explanations

A bright red angry pain radiated from Leon’s shoulder, the pulse starting from a hole ripped through flesh and armor. There was blood and it was all over him and it was all over -

“A-ada?”

Through the haze he saw her look up, horrified, scrabbling to sit him upright and quickly digging in a pouch at her waist.

She was saying something but Leon couldn’t catch on, too deep in the fog of pain. He had saved Ada from the strange woman’s bullet and that’s all that mattered. Warm hands probed the area around the bullet wound, touched his neck gently, lifted up his shirt…

A shaky hand on her wrist didn’t get her to stop and suddenly he was terrified. Through the pain he tried to put an arm over his chest and then he moaned, gritting his teeth.

“I can’t bandage this up if you don’t stop moving.”

“I don’t want you to see…”

Ada tried again and Leon groaned louder, closing his eyes; he wanted to explain  _why_  but every movement made the pain shoot up again. Blood was making his binder stick to his chest and he knew he was probably going to bleed out because of his ridiculous dysphoria.

“Fine, Leon, you know what I’ll do…”

With tight lips Ada quickly stuffed the wound with cotton and wrapped the gauze over Leon’s armor, making sure everything was tight and sealed before standing up and walking away.

“Don’t die, I owe you.”


End file.
